


Paradise

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤ«Паради» являлся самым лучшим рестораном во всем Бейкон Хиллс. Чтобы попасть сюда, следовало записываться за несколько недель, а то и месяцев. Все газеты, путеводители и интернет пестрили сплошным восторгом на тему этого заведения. Лучшая кухня, изысканная обстановка, первоклассное обслуживание и прочее в том же духе. А еще «Паради» считалось местом, где каждый уважающий свою половинку человек будет делать предложение руки и сердца.





	Paradise

ㅤ«Паради» являлся самым лучшим рестораном во всем Бейкон Хиллс. Чтобы попасть сюда, следовало записываться за несколько недель, а то и месяцев. Все газеты, путеводители и интернет пестрили сплошным восторгом на тему этого заведения. Лучшая кухня, изысканная обстановка, первоклассное обслуживание и прочее в том же духе. А еще «Паради» считалось местом, где каждый уважающий свою половинку человек будет делать предложение руки и сердца. 

ㅤㅤДерек откровенно не понимал, какого черта все так шумят вокруг самого обычного ресторана, но даже ему, далекому от романтики, хотелось, чтобы это событие запомнилось. Чтобы все прошло по высшему разряду. Хотелось удивить, поразить, порадовать и услышать заветное «да» в ответ на главный вопрос. 

ㅤㅤА вообще Хейл мог считать себя счастливчиком: в «Паради» столики были забронированы на полгода вперед, но девушка его друга Джексона имела какие-то связи среди персонала этого заведения, так ему и удалось заполучить бронь. 

ㅤㅤИ вот он сидит здесь, искренне недоумевая, почему столько шума вокруг самого обычного заведения, по скромному мнению Дерека, ничем не отличавшегося от прочих таких же. Но Кейт была счастлива. Ее глаза сияли, словно алмазы, а улыбка грела сердце. 

ㅤㅤ— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался официант. — Я буду обслуживать вас этим вечером. Помочь вам с меню? 

ㅤㅤДерек обреченно изучил какие-то причудливые названия, напоминавшие ему породы иностранных собак. Он скосил взгляд на свою девушку: та уверенно называла что-то, что сам Хейл даже произнести был не в силах. В ресторанах с азиатской кухней ему проще было ткнуть пальцем в понравившуюся картинку и попросить вот это. Но здесь даже по изображению не выбрать. Все было выполнено в строгих тонах – черный и серебристый. Исключительно текст. 

ㅤㅤ— Что бы Вы мне посоветовали? — хмурясь, спросил Дерек у официанта, на автомате читая его бейджик. — Стайлз? 

ㅤㅤХейл всерьез задумался: местные сотрудники брали себе псевдонимы, которые соответствовали бы антуражу «Паради», или необычное имя являлось обязательным условием при трудоустройстве? 

ㅤㅤ— У нас есть блюдо дня, и по регламенту я должен рекомендовать его. Но если Вы расскажете мне о том, что предпочитаете, то мы могли бы подобрать заказ по Вашему вкусу. 

ㅤㅤДерек вскинул брови, удивленный подобным ответом. Прямолинейность или маркетинговый ход? 

ㅤㅤ— Я не ценитель изысканности и предпочитаю что-нибудь попроще, — признался он. 

ㅤㅤВ ответ на это Стайлз окинул Кейт оценивающим взглядом, после чего посмотрел на Дерека и приподнял бровь, будто ставя под сомнения утверждение Хейла. 

ㅤㅤ— Вы доверите свой выбор мне? 

ㅤㅤБудто у него были варианты! Либо пусть официант его удивит, либо слепая фортуна, потому что в качестве альтернативы Дерек мог просто наугад ткнуть в первое попавшееся блюдо. 

ㅤㅤ— Да, вполне, — кивнул он, захлопывая злосчастное меню и возвращая его Стайлзу, который записал пожелания Кейт и удалился.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек, тебе следовало заранее почитать в интернете, что здесь подают, — начала Кейт, — я чуть со стыда не сгорела! 

ㅤㅤХейл закатил глаза. 

ㅤㅤ— Персонал обязан консультировать и помогать с выбором. Здесь нет ничего такого, — возразил он, упрямо выпячивая подбородок. 

ㅤㅤВсе же они были слишком разными. Кейт предпочитала светскую жизнь, новомодные места, уродливое современное искусство и все в таком духе, а Дерек оставался обычным парнем с простыми, незатейливыми желаниями. 

ㅤㅤ— В этом весь ты! Нельзя быть таким невежественным. Ты даже не учишься ничему, ничем не интересуешься. 

ㅤㅤ— Я интересуюсь автомобилями и бейсболом, — возразил Дерек. 

ㅤㅤ— В том то и суть! Только автомобили и бейсбол! Я была приятно удивлена, когда ты пригласил меня в «Паради», удивлена, что ты вообще знаешь, что такое «Паради»! А теперь вижу, что это был совет от одной из твоих сестер, не более того. Ты даже не позаботился узнать, что же здесь готовят. 

ㅤㅤ— Я прочел об этом месте в интернете, — поправил он Кейт. — О моих интересах ты знала и в школе. 

ㅤㅤ— Знала, Дерек, — выдохнула Кейт, — но тогда у нас было больше точек соприкосновения. Уроки, учителя, одноклассники. В университете наше общение свелось к минимуму из-за того, что мы жили в разных городах, а теперь, возвратившись в Бейкон Хиллс, мы никак не можем вернуться к тому же уровню близости, который был в школе. И на новый этап никак не перейдем. 

ㅤㅤ— Именно поэтому я и пригласил тебя сюда, — подтвердил ее слова Хейл. — Я хочу перейти на новый уровень. Хочу чего-то большего. 

ㅤㅤКейт взяла его за руку и сказала: 

ㅤㅤ— Дерек… я долго думала о нас с тобой. Мы вместе двенадцать лет — и это долгий срок. Но то, что есть между нами сейчас больше похоже на привычку, чем на чувства. Мы напоминаем двух лучших друзей, которые отлично знают друг друга, но не влюбленную пару. 

ㅤㅤХейл извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака коробочку, отделанную темно-синим бархатом, открыл ее и поставил на стол, развернув к Кейт. 

ㅤㅤ— Для меня наши отношения нечто большее, чем просто привычка. Ты дорога мне, и я готов бороться за нас. 

ㅤㅤДевушка печально ему улыбнулась и ответила: 

ㅤㅤ— Сегодня я окончательно убедилась в своей правоте, Дерек. Мы слишком разные, и будет лучше все это закончить. Потому что я не готова бороться, не готова спасать то, чего нет уже несколько лет. 

ㅤㅤОни сидели, глядя друг другу в глаза. Обоим было больно, но даже Дерек понимал, что Кейт права. Их отношения были идеальны для определенного жизненного этапа, но он закончился, и настал черед идти вперед. 

ㅤㅤОн нехотя кивнул, отдергивая руку, которую сжимала его теперь уже бывшая девушка. 

ㅤㅤ— Надеюсь, мы останемся друзьями, — сказала Кейт, не желая терять Дерека. 

ㅤㅤТот хмуро кивнул, ответив лишь: 

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, только дай мне время. 

ㅤㅤ— Конечно, — согласилась Кейт и, чуть помолчав, добавила: — Я бы тебе посоветовала присмотреться к нашему официанту. Он недвусмысленно с тобой флиртовал, да и сам типаж вполне в твоем вкусе. 

ㅤㅤ— Что значит в моем вкусе? Не успела меня кинуть, а уже норовишь сосватать? 

ㅤㅤКейт хмыкнула. 

ㅤㅤ— Брось, Дер! Наш роман начался с того, что мы залипали на задницу Финстока. Дерганный, говорливый. Вполне соответствует Стайлзу. 

ㅤㅤХейл вскинул брови. 

ㅤㅤ— Так вы знакомы? 

ㅤㅤ— Ты и сам с ним знаком, идиот! Это тот приятель Лидии, помнишь? 

ㅤㅤ— Девушки Джексона? — уточнил Дерек, напрягая память. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты знаешь еще какую-нибудь Лидию? – фыркнула Кейт. — Он бывал на всех ее днях рождения. А однажды перебрал с текилой после разрыва с каким-то Мэттом, и мы отвозили его в больницу ночью. Он еще стенал, что жизнь жестока, потому что его первая любовь тащит его залечивать раны от последней и всем на него плевать. 

ㅤㅤ— Тот Стайлз! — воскликнул Дерек. Кажется, слишком громко, потому что официант, обслуживавший соседний столик, с интересом уставился на него. — Но он же был тощим и мелким, весь в клеточку. 

ㅤㅤКейт рассмеялась. 

ㅤㅤ— Он сейчас в форме, дубина! А подкачаться никогда не поздно. 

ㅤㅤДерек кивнул, после чего заметил: 

ㅤㅤ— Не думаю, что прыгать из отношений в отношения — хорошая мысль. Я повременю немного, залижу свои раны. 

ㅤㅤ— Скорее свое эго, Хейл! Ты огорчен самим разрывом, а не тем, что между нами все кончено. Да и секс у нас был последний раз месяца три-четыре назад. 

ㅤㅤ— Четыре месяца? — удивленно повторил Стайлз, вернувшийся к ним, чтобы подать заказанные блюда. 

ㅤㅤКогда Дерек и Кейт посмотрели на него, он смущенно порозовел и принялся расставлять перед ними тарелки, буркнув: 

ㅤㅤ— Извините. 

ㅤㅤ— Да ничего, золотко, мы уже закончили. Я вот объясняю своему глупому бывшему, что ему не помешало бы начать жить заново. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз покосился на кольцо и хмыкнул: 

ㅤㅤ— Не думаю, что для него все кончено. 

ㅤㅤКейт на это ухмыльнулась и спросила: 

ㅤㅤ— Ты будешь считать так же, если я скажу, что мы обсуждали, когда ему лучше пригласить тебя на свидание: сейчас или через несколько месяцев, когда он, наконец, осознает, что теперь свободен как птица. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз удивленно посмотрел сначала на Дерека, затем на Кейт. Оба внимательно его изучали, будто все зависело исключительно от Стилински. 

ㅤㅤ— Лучше не откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня, — подытожил тот. 

ㅤㅤ— Отличная мысль, золотце! — подхватила Кейт. — Куй железо пока горячо. 

ㅤㅤОна поднялась и отодвинула кресло, будто приглашая его присесть. 

ㅤㅤ— Но я на работе, — неловко возмутился Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤКейт хмыкнула. 

ㅤㅤ— Идет, я тебя подменю. 

ㅤㅤОна силой усадила паренька на свое место и направилась к ближайшему официанту, что-то спрашивая и показывая на занявшего ее место Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤ— Это шутка такая? — спросил он, наблюдая, как его лучший друг Скотт показывает ему два больших пальца и ведет куда-то Кейт Арджент. 

ㅤㅤ— Нет, она вполне серьезно, — ответил Дерек, захлопывая коробочку и убирая ее во внутренний карман пиджака. — Так значит, я был твоей первой любовью? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз подавился собственной слюной и кашлял так долго, что Дерек заподозрил его в нежелании отвечать. 

ㅤㅤ— Так ты серьезно? Это свидание? — уточнил парнишка, ответив вопросом на вопрос. 

ㅤㅤДерек смотрел на него долгим изучающим взглядом, после чего пожал плечами. Кейт была права. Этот Стайлз в его вкусе. Прошлое следовало отпустить, а тут Вселенная сама подсовывала ему такой милый подарок. 

ㅤㅤ— Да, это свидание. Ты не против? 

ㅤㅤСтилински активно закивал головой, выражая свое абсолютнейшее согласие с подобным поворотом событий. 

ㅤㅤ— Отлично. Тогда расскажи мне немного о себе, — попросил Дерек, вежливо улыбнувшись. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤРовно через четыре года, в эту самую дату, когда они будут отмечать небольшой юбилей своих отношений, Дерек вновь принесет в «Паради» кольцо. Только теперь не для того, чтобы попытаться залатать и без того тонущий корабль, а потому что Стайлз оказался не просто в его вкусе — он его идеал. 

ㅤㅤИ в этот раз, задав свой вопрос, он услышит громкое, затопившее воплем весь ресторан согласие Стилински.


End file.
